Feel Better
by Riker-Curt-Love
Summary: A one-shot Niff, where Jeff is sick and Nick makes him feel better


I wrote this for my friend Alex on tumblr you can find him here : .com/

First time writing a ~kinda M scene

**Feel Better**

When Nick walked into his dorm that he shared with his best friend Jeff, who was also amazingly enough his boyfriend as well. Nick and Jeff had been dating for around three months, but they had known each other forever.

The lights is the room were off and Nick noticed a mass of blankets on Jeff's bed, he smiled lightly. Jeff had been sick for the past week, and Nick had been keeping care of him, by making sure he ate and keeping him up to date with the extremely hard classes at Dalton Academy. When Nick turned the lights on Jeff stirred and groaned out in protest.

"Turn off the light. It's too bright." Jeff complained under his breath.

"Jeff you've been asleep for-" Nick checked his watch, "About 13 hours. You need to eat and move so you can breathe better."

"But I'm tired." Jeff whined, but still sat up anyway. He looked at Nick with bleary eyes. His blanket fell off his shoulders showing his bare chest.

Nick eyed his boyfriend appreciatively. _How did I end up with one of the hottest boys at Dalton?_ he thought to himself. "Jeff are you having trouble breathing today?"

"A bit." Jeff coughed repeatedly then gave a violent sneeze. "I just feel all congested."

Nick paused for a moment, "I know something that will help, just wait a second."

The blonde boy nodded and watched Nick go over to his dresser and open the drawer, he dug around for a moment before pulling something out. Jeff watched his dark haired boyfriend with hungry eyes. _With all the guys in Dalton why did Nick pick me? I'm just a big dork... And he is just, amazing._ Jeff sat up straight when Nick got to the side of his bed.

"Okay Jeff, I need you to pull the blankets off a lie down on your back."

Jeff quickly did what he was told and noticed Nick's eyes widen slightly when he saw that he had only worn boxers to bed.

Now lying down Jeff looked up at Nick who was opening a tub of some kind of something, he couldn't make it out. Jeff wasn't prepared when Nick straddled him. He gasped and his hip jerked up unintentionally. He quickly flushed.

Nick gave an adorable laugh, "Jeff calm down, this gets better."

"Nick talk sense what _is_ in that container?"

"Vaseline Jeff, I'm rubbing it on your chest. It helps get rid of congestion."

"Oh." Was all Jeff could say because the next thing he knew was Nick massaging his chest with delicate but strong fingers. He gave a light moan at the sensation. Hearing the sound he made Nick bent his head down and lightly kissed Jeff's jaw.

"Fuck Nick. You trying to get me hard?"

"Maybe." Nick whispered quietly into Jeff's ear, his breath ghosting over. Nick removed his hands from the other boys chest and moved so he sat between his legs. "Now to fix your other problem."

Jeff inhaled sharply "Nick... My god." He moaned out as Nick pulled down his boxers and let his breath ghost over his hardening cock.

Without a word Nick took Jeff in one go, and sucked hollowing his cheeks.

Jeff just moaned, and when Nick started bobbing his head he let out an incoherent sentence. "Oh fuck Nick... Just... Don't stop."

Hearing the noises Jeff was making Nick moaned the vibrations made Jeff trust his hips up towards Nick's mouth. Relaxing his throat Nick took the blonde boy deeper.

"Nick your mouth... I just-" Jeff cut off his sentence when Nick took him fully in and started swallowing, and humming around his cock. When he felt his orgasm approaching he only moaned out, "Nick I'm going to come soon."

Nick looked up, connecting his gaze with Jeff's and only sped up his movement, with a final jerk of his hips Jeff was coming hard.

"Nick" he moaned one last time before going limp.

Letting Jeff's limp cock fall from his mouth and pulling up his boxers, Nick got up and kissed Jeff's lips. The other boy could taste himself on Nicks lips and sighed.

"All better Jeffy?" Nick asked with a playful tone.

"Better than you can imagine. I can breathe way better and I just had a great orgasm." Jeff replied in the same tone he grabbed Nick and started cuddling him.

"Feel better Jeff." Nick said lovingly, cuddling Jeff back.

"I love you." The blonde boy sighed.

"I love you too."


End file.
